Lost and Found
by ArturiaBlackandAmadeaWeasley
Summary: Set after DH. Arturia, the older sister of Amadea, never knew what the phrase, "Love has no boundaries", meant. Willing to give up her life, she went for the impossible. Bringing back someone to life has never been so complicated. SiriusXOC GeorgeXOC
1. Sacrifices of Different Kinds

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the exclusive property of J. K. Rowling.

This story is a joint effort between my sister and I. Yes, we're still noobs to this whole fanfiction business but hey, we're trying. Reviews, comments and suggestions of any form are welcome and much appreciated. ;)

* * *

There were nights when she felt as empty as the starry sky above, the lone patch of field next to Arturia serving as a constant reminder that even the brightest stars whither and dim out of all existence. Perhaps it had been then, in that frost covered field near Hogwarts that the idea had first crossed her mind. Back then it had all seemed so rational, so sane; as if her sole purpose in life was to accomplish what even Merlin in his great wisdom dared not attempt.

Now, staring into the abyss, inches from the Veil, the fallacies of her plan flashed like wildfire through her mind-such was the illogic of love. Arturia knew that what she was about to do was a sin against nature, forbidden by all of the wizarding world. And for good reason too. Arturia would be tampering with the very fabric of time itself, an act which could quite possibly alter the course of history for generations to come. Which was no small matter to be sure.

What Arturia was about to perform was an ancient spell of the blackest of magic-an incantation used to raise the dead. At age twenty-three, Arturia was about to attempt what dozens of master wizards and witches of their craft had tried and failed to do for centuries. True the odds weren't stacked in Arturia's favor, but when hasn't love been faced by impossible odds before?

Arturia tremmered in front of the portal, her stomach giving a lurch of protest. "I really do hope what they say is true, that love can overcome all obstacles…" Raising her wand with a tremulous hand, Arturia began the incantation and sealed her fate and possibly the destinies of still others. "Grant me access to the world beyond to seek the soul of Sirius Black. I give in recompense my body, blood and soul…"

The Latin incantation rolled smoothly off her tongue, every word, every syllable bringing with it a new gash and a fresh wave of pain and blood. So this was the price of life? Arturia's mind wavered on the brink of deliriousness. Dark scars which would pock mark her skin for the rest of her mortal years seared her arms and legs with cruel malice, forever branding her an outcast from her witch and wizard brethren.

"…Hear me now oh spirits and guide me to the soul of Sirius Black who dwells within your mystical realm, banished from a mortal's eye." The spell ended and so it seemed had reality itself. Vaguely Arturia became aware of the sensation of being lifted upwards, towards a great white light. Voices echoed from the place of her summons, beckoning her onward. Below Arturia lay the lifeless shell of her sanguinary corpse. Arturia shuddered at the lifelessness of herself-of the half-lidded eyes which gazed listlessly at her spirit self.

Fear of death, of demise almost drove her back into her body; almost forced her to retreat back into the safety and promise of a long life. If her love had been any less or her courage wavered any further in the reality of the moment, Arturia might very well have given up all hope and abandoned her task without a second mores hesitation. But hesitation was a luxury and thought a convenience Arturia couldn't afford at the moment.

Besides, with the incantation made, Arturia was bound by magic to return to her body only after she had found the soul of Sirius and guided him back to the land of the living. To break the spell would result in a violent magical reaction which could cost her anything from a limb to her life.

Never before had Arturia tottered so precariously on the brink of death and how ironic did it all seem that it was in the name of life. The blinding light engulfed Arturia's spirit, halting all thought. Arturia felt almost as if she was adrift in an ocean of golden light-a lone soul lost at sea. Here there was only Arturia and the light, nothing else existed beyond the scope of her perception. Around Arturia the light seemed to flux and breathe with a vitality all it's own.

Then, all at once, the light resolved itself into shapes, figures, faces. Shimmering trees of gold and silver dotted a vast and lush field, abloom with flowers of all colors. Everything seemed to emit a phosphorescent light, an eternal glow far more beauteous than any magic Arturia had ever beheld. A stream of crystalline water cut through the countryside, adding it's melody to the song that was the landscape. The sky above, if sky it was, contained no sun but appeared to consist of pure light. The sky blue as sapphires, the grass as green as emeralds, combined with the soft sound of the trickling stream eased Arturia's nerves, quelling any fears she may have held before.

Paradise Arturia mused dwells just beyond our reach, just out of sight of our mortal gaze. Man sees too much of the world that the realm beyond has almost become lost to him. Incomprehensible and alien, he fears it. It's not until that moment of judgment when he arrives in the land just beyond the Golden Gates that he finds out how unwarranted his fears have been.

From all around, Arturia heard the sound of birds singing merrily to those willing to lend an ear. The clouds were of a pure white; resembling the softest cotton you could ever feel. A warm breeze caressed Arturia's body, while leaves danced lazily in the wind, spinning and twirling. Arturia grew curious, slowly edging her way about the landscape, daring to explore this strange new world. She could feel nothing but the sensation of peace and tranquility emanating from every tree, leaf, and person around her. Even though Arturia grew anxious inside, wondering where in all this vast place Sirius dwelled, her happiness overwhelmed all anxieties. Arturia turned around to see a forest. A sudden impulse seized Arturia and before she was aware of it, Arturia found herself bounding headlong into the maze of trees and bushes. Something, some unseen force seemed to be pulling her ever further and further into the wooded land. Unsure of what compelled her into the woods Arturia pressed onwards, a gut feeling was better after all than nothing at all.

* * *

"Sirius…" A voice rang in his head. Sirius opened his eyes, stretching from underneath a willow tree. He looked around for the source of the voice and not finding one shook it off; he was comfortable underneath the tree. In Paradise they said you could feel no pain, which was true. Even in the most uncomfortable circumstances he felt no pain. Sirius was content, at peace with himself and his surroundings. To be sure, Sirius missed everyone and his heart ached time to time for those he left behind, but he was happy to find at least some measure of peace. He wished he could be back with his godson and his love, the woman who had given him more happiness than paradise could ever offer. When she smiled, Sirius mused, it seemed to him that the clouds would clear from the sky and the sun would shine as brightly as a canary diamond. Sirius stood up and let out a soft sigh.

"…Sirius…" Sirius' head jerked up, he looked around him. The voice echoed, louder this time. He began to walk slowly. "Sirius…" The voice was softer, nearly inaudible. Sirius turned around as the voice echoed louder this time in the direction he began to pursue. "Sirius…" That voice, he knew that voice. Sirius' heart leapt at the sound of it, immediately he knew it was she, it was Arturia. Arturia's voice came louder still, as clear as crystal.

"It can't be…Arturia…" Sirius began to run, full tilt, his footfalls taking him closer to the sound of her voice. Where, where was she? By the sound of it he had to be right on top of her right now… And that's when he glimpsed her, meandering in a field just on the other side of a shimmering birch tree. Her brown hair, her green eyes as dazzling as he remembered froze him in his tracks. The whole moment seemed so surreal, Sirius felt as if he'd strayed into a dream and now that he saw Arturia, Sirius didn't want to wake up. This was his paradise, Arturia was the only paradise he would ever want, could ever desire.

"…Sirius…" Arturia caught sight of him, her eyes wide with surprise, bewildered at the sight of him. "Sirius? Is that you?" Arturia all but whispered, edging her way towards him. Sirius walked out of the woods and into the clearing where she stood. The sun shone brilliantly in his dark hair, his eyes glittering with untold mirth; the gleam that was once gone had returned. "Sirius, please… Come closer. If it's really you, please come back to me." Sirius walked closer and now Arturia's heart began to pound as loud as a drum. It was Sirius. Arturia had waited so long for this, this moment of forbidden magic. "Sirius." Sirius' forehead pressed against hers as he clasped his hands around her face and smiled, tears brimming from his eyes. "Please, come back. I came here for you, to bring you back…"

"Arturia, why?"

"Because, it wasn't time for you to go. Take my hand Sirius." Sirius glanced down to see her hand going up to grasp his own. "I know if I do this I won't be able to go back to Amadea, let alone anyone else. But I want you with Harry, with your friends, and with me." Arturia's eyes pleaded for him to say yes, speaking the words her heart was unable to express. Wordlessly, Sirius laced his hands with hers in silent ascent even as Arturia brought out her wand, chanting the final incantations of the Forbidden Spell. A sudden blue flash of light, combined with the feeling of apparating and of being sucked out of a vortex made Sirius grasp onto Arturia's hand tighter as they were thrown out of the Veil's spell and taken out of Paradise. Arturia's last thoughts were of holding onto the warmth of Sirius' hand as she surrendered her consciousness to the coming darkness.

* * *

"Arturia, where are you? Arturia! Come on stop playing jokes with me! Artu-!" Amadea stopped short at the sight of the piece of parchment resting atop her bed. A knot of dread tightened in her stomach as Amadea grabbed and devoured the contents of the letter.

_Amadea,_

_I don't expect you to understand why I am compelled to do what I'm about to do. Love is such a silly and painful thing, wondrous and terrible in it's propensities all the same. I've taken the Forbidden Incantations from our study and I'm sure you can guess what I intend to use them for. These past few years have been murder upon my soul, or at least what is left of it. As such I'm going to reclaim the lost portion of myself which was lost to the Veil so long ago it seems. I know what the consequences of my actions may mean for you and the others and believe me when I say that I am truly sorry Amadea for what I am about to do. But if my life is to have any meaning at all, if I am to do anything meaningful in my life, it will be to bring Sirius Black back into the realm of the living. You are and will always be my baby sister, come what may._

_Your loving sister,_

_Arturia_

"No… Arturia how could you?" For a moment Amadea sat, paralyzed and sick with worry. She needed to get help, to tell somebody, anybody. No one else lived with them, it was only Arturia, her older sister, and herself. Perhaps it wasn't too late. Perhaps there was still time to stop Arturia from carrying out her disastrous intentions. Driven by adrenaline and fear Amadea ran pell-mell out of the house. On shaky legs Amadea followed the narrow road to the outskirts of the Burrow. Catching her foot on a stone Amadea fell down onto the cobblestone road, scraping her hands and knees on the unforgiving ground. Through a haze of tears Amadea could vaguely make out someone running towards her. She didn't care who it was, fully believing that her sister would never return from saving Sirius. For all she knew, Arturia might even be dead.

"Amadea?" She looked up and saw George giving her a worried look.

"She… She left."

"Who? Arturia? Why?"

"To save Sirius."

"How?"

"She used the Forbidden Incantations. I told her not to…but she didn't listen George, she's gone." Amadea snuffled as he helped her up.

"Here, let's go into the house and get you settled down."

"Arturia's gone George."

"Don't you worry," George coaxed with an uneasy smile, "I'll talk to my dad, we'll see what we can do. Just pray, they'll be alright I'm sure."

"…I hope so…" Amadea stared forlornly at the ground as George wrapped his arm around her shoulder, escorting her into the Burrow.


	2. Visions of Unexpected Kinds

Amadea sat down on the mustard yellow couch with George as Molly handed her a cup of tea. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Amadea said softly, staring absently at her reflection in the amber fluid Amadea vaguely felt George's arm wrap around her shoulder, pulling her close. The smell of ton-tongue toffees and wild-fire whiz-bangs tickled her nose, odors she had become all too familiar with these past few months.

"I'm sorry this had to happen love, I really am." Mrs. Weasley seated herself in an adjacent chair, giving Amadea a sympathetic pat on the knee. "Arthur's going to rouse the Order to form a search party to look for Arturia. He'll see to it that you get your sister back so don't you worry a hair on your head love."

"Thank you for your kindness. It's alright…I guess I understand. Arturia loved Sirius more than anything. I mean, I'd have done the same I suppose if I were in love with someone that deeply." Amadea gave George a brief sideways glance, her cheeks flushing slightly when their eyes met. "I know now what they mean when people say 'love has no boundaries.' They were referring to people like Sirius and my sister."

A sort of awkward silence claimed the conversation after this, hanging like a dense fog above all those in the room. Awkward as she felt, Amadea couldn't force herself to meet the concerned gazes she knew were being directed at her by the members of the Weasley family gathered in the sitting room with her. Feeling herself sink deeper into the couch, Amadea half hoped that the cushions would swallow her whole and drag her into their comfortable solitude.

A loud popping noise followed by a surprised yelp from George shattered the silence, drawing Amadea out of her stupor. Next to her, George visibly flinched, drawing a shaky hand to the hole where his ear used to be. "Bloody hell…"

"What's wrong George?" Mrs. Weasley asked, even as Mr. Weasley stepped out of the fireplace, having just arrived back via floo-power.

"My…My ear…it's back," George's voice came out in a mixture of awe and shock.

"How's that possible?" Mr. Weasley approached his son, his eyes following George's arm all the way up to the side of his head to where his shaking hand grasped his newly returned appendage. Mr. Weasley's eyes widened as if with a sudden, horrifying comprehension. "That can't be… Unless, Arturia somehow managed to save Sirius… In that case, it means that time itself has changed, altering the course of history as we know it."

"Arthur, are you sure?" Mrs. Weasley's eyes mirrored the disbelief and horror in her voice. "Witches and wizards have used the Forbidden Incantations before, yet nothing like that has ever happened."

" Wait a minute," George interrupted. "If my ear came back then… then does that mean Fred could come back too?"

"I don't know," Ginny said in shock, "but this is bloody insane. How can one person alter history?"

Mr. Weasley sat down, running a hand over his weary and care worn face, the old wizard let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't know if I want to believe it myself Molly, but ears don't just magically reappear of their own accord. It's true that wizards and witches have attempted to use the Forbidden Incantations before, but no-one has ever succeeded in bringing their loved one back from the dead. At least that is, until now. Suppose that Arturia did succeed in bringing Sirius back to life, how would this impact the world as we know it? Once a person dies, they're not supposed to come back to life. To do so would throw off the natural order of time itself. To offset this imbalance then, to restore order, time is forced to reshape itself, to change. Events, past and future, are permanently altered as a result and so history as we know it changes accordingly. The restoration of your ear George might very well be the only change produced from this, but I very much doubt it. No… I believe there's still more to come, more that will be changed. Raising someone from the dead is no small matter after all. While it's possible that Fred… and others may return as well, I don't want any of you to get your hopes up. At any rate we'll find out soon enough what exactly is going on, I'm sure."

No sooner had Mr. Weasley said this, than a violent rumbling shook the ground forcing everyone grip onto the furniture and walls for dear life. Amadea's first thoughts were of an earthquake or even the apocalypse, nothing would surprise her at this point. At least that was until Amadea noticed a flash of blue light in the distance, emanating from the area around her house. Then all at once, the quaking stopped and the light disappeared, everything resuming it's previous state as if nothing in the world had been amiss. Wasting no time, Amadea sprang from her position on the couch, spilling her tea all over George in the process. Heedless of the startled cries of Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, Amadea ran for the door, nearly ripping the unfortunate object off it's hinges in her haste.

In the far distance, Amadea could vaguely make out two figures lying prone on the ground. One, a dark haired and gaunt man sat up and felt his head, rubbing it. The other figure remained on the ground, limp as a doll. "ARTURIA!" Amadea ran towards the figures, George and Mr. Weasley not far behind her. Amadea didn't stop, she couldn't. She saw her sister, Arturia, lying motionless as if she were in a deep sleep. Ages went by as she ran, so that by the time Amadea finally reached her house where Sirius and Arturia were, she felt it had been a journey of years rather than minutes.

Sirius kneeled beside Arturia, feeling wildly for a pulse. Amadea's heart nearly stopped in anticipation. Fearing the worst, she dropped to her knees in front of her sister's bloody and limp form. "She's…she's alive," Sirius let out a sigh of relief, "but she needs medical attention. We have to get her to St. Mungo's. I can't go… They still believe I'm a mass-murderer. Arthur…" Sirius' gaze flickered towards Mr. Weasley, pleading.

"I'm on it." Sensing the gravity of the situation, Mr. Weasley gingerly scooped up Arturia into his arms and promptly apparated from the area, leaving the stunned trio behind in profound silence. A wave of relief washed over Amadea, Arturia was alive, everything was going to be alright. Amadea felt fresh tears fall from her eyes, only this time they were tears of joy. Her sister was alive, Sirius was back, and who knew how many others just might return as well?

Helping the overwhelmed girl to her feet once more, George enveloped Amadea in a fierce hug. "It's alright… Let's go back home." Amadea nodded without protesting. Never before had the prospect of the Burrow as home seemed so comforting, so welcome. "Sirius, you're welcome to join us as well. It looks like you could use a cup of tea and a good rest yourself."

Slowly, Sirius rose to his feet. "Yes… Thank you, I think I'll take you up on that offer. I've long forgotten what tea tastes like."

* * *

"Here love, you just rest for now," Mrs. Weasley cooed. "I'll wake you up if anything happens, I promise. You've had quite the ordeal today." If Amadea hadn't been so thoroughly exhausted, she might have been slightly amused at the way with which Mrs. Weasley was fussing about her like a mother hen, fluffing her pillow and adjusting the quilt around her as if she were a child of her own. As it was however, the events of the day were beginning to take their physical and emotional toll on the young girl. Amadea felt as if she'd been run over by a hippogriff. Pulling the covers around her in a tight cocoon, Amadea soon drifted off into a deep and much need slumber.

Amadea dreamed. She was at Hogwarts, only the debris was gone; as if the battle had never happened. Unsure of how to proceed, Amadea allowed herself to meander about the castle grounds and corridors until by some stroke of fate, she found herself in the midst of the Great Hall. Where once there had been tables and benches, only empty space remained, except for a curious group of balls of white light which hovered about the room. Amadea felt her heart race within her chest, the balls of light began to move until they had completely encircled her. Strange, but Amadea could almost swear that the balls were talking to one another, whispering in faint murmurs.

Suddenly, the balls of light shimmered and fluxed, assuming the shapes and faces of familiar figures. "Fred?" Amadea stammered, her eyes transfixed by the mirror image of George who stood before her now; a grin stamped on his freckled face from ear to ear. Turning her body around to catch a glimpse of the others who stood about her, Amadea saw Snape, Moody, Tonks, Remus, and…

"Uncle!" Amadea's heart gave a thrill of joy at the sight of her long dead uncle. Unable to contain her joy, Amadea felt it only natural to share her delight. Dashing to the older man's side, Amadea enveloped Dumbledore in a warm hug, drawing an annoyed screech from Hedwig who up until that point had comfortably been roosting on Dumbledore's shoulder. Perhaps it was all just a desperate dream, a deep desire to see her friends and family alive again, but something within Amadea wholeheartedly believed that this was not just a mere dream. Mr. Weasley's words from before echoed in her mind. She knew, she just knew that in altering history by saving Sirius, Arturia had also saved all those gathered around her as well. "Are you… Are you all really coming back? Or is this just some silly dream of mine?"

"This is no ordinary dream Amadea, we're all really here. And with any luck, we hope to rejoin you shortly." Amadea couldn't help but smile when her uncle's lips curved into that gentle smile she'd always remembered, his spectacles making his grey eyes twinkle like a constellation of stars.

"I hope that none of you are mad at Arturia," Amadea said. "Please honor her decision to bring Sirius back. It wasn't his time, nor was it yours either."

"I could never be cross at either of you," Dumbledore replied in his gentle voice. "It's true that the magic Arturia used to bring Sirius back is some of the blackest magic known to the wizarding world, but what's most important is the reason she used it for. Love has a funny way of making us do the craziest things as I'm sure you'll find out one of these days. Although I certainly don't recommend the usage of black magic by any means. At any rate, I believe I speak for the others too when I say that it's good to be back. It's not everyday you get a second chance at life, now is it?"

Amadea was about to make a further comment, when she glimpsed a young couple standing on the outskirts of the circle gathered round her. The woman had golden brown hair with a slight orange tint to it, her beautiful green eyes shimmering with an indescribable warmth and radiance all their own. The man stood beside the woman, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist, his hair a dark mass of black, brown eyes shimmering from behind large, round glasses. Although Amadea had never met the couple before, she'd seen enough pictures to know who they were. "You must be Harry's parents." Amadea observed, receiving two solemn nods in response. In spite of the joy and excitement of those around them, Lily and James' countenances gave Amadea the impression of sorrow and longing. "I'm guessing you two can't come back…"

"Tell Harry we love him very much," Lily said.

"We'll see him one day," James added, "when it's his time to cross over. Until then please tell him that we'll always be with him, even if he can't see us."

"I promise, I will."

* * *

A violent and ear-piercing series of screams and shouts tore Amadea from her blissful slumber. Fearing the worst, that there may have been complications with Arturia's condition, Amadea sprang from the bed and dashed down the stairs. Following the source of the screams to the sitting room, Amadea turned the corner, a heavy sense of dread settling in her stomach.

What she saw as she threw open the door to the sitting room couldn't have surprised her more. Before a sobbing and ecstatic Mrs. Weasley and a bustling and flabbergasted Weasley clan stood George's very own doppelganger. Fred had come back home.


	3. Aquamenhi and a Broken Nose

Sirius paced back and forth, his mind racing with thoughts. He knew he shouldn't go. He couldn't. If anyone were to see him, he'd be thrown back into Azkaban and subjected to a fate worse than death; the dementor's kiss. And well, Sirius really didn't want to spend the rest of his second life as a human vegetable. Try as he might however, Sirius' thoughts couldn't help but flutter back and forth to the woman lying unconscious in St. Mungo's- Arturia. The image of Arturia lying in a pool of her own blood, still as a corpse on the ground continued to haunt him, like a livid, waking nightmare. He was worried, afraid, scared out of his wits for what could happen to her. The consequences of using the Forbidden Incantation were harsh. Numerous witches and wizards had survived the initial effects of the Incantation long enough to receive medical aide, only to slip into a coma and die shortly afterwards. With such dark magic, nothing was ever certain. Shaking his head as if to drive such thoughts from his mind, Sirius leaned against the wall, welcoming the support it offered.

And what of Harry, Sirius wondered. The boy had been more family to him than his own mother and brother had ever been. One of the regrets which had plagued him the most in the afterlife was the fact that given his home-imprisonment he really hadn't had the chance to be there for Harry, to be the father figure that Harry so well deserved. Well, the Ministry of Magic be damned, Sirius thought. Nothing, not even the Ministry itself would be able to keep Sirius from his godson anymore. He'd had it with hiding in the shadows, with being completely useless when Harry, Arturia and so many others needed him the most. In that moment, Sirius made a resolution. Damn the risks involved and damn Azkaban. He had to see Arturia-to make sure that she was alright. He was going to St. Mungo's.

Sirius' head snapped up when he heard the door handle click and the door creak open to reveal a haggard looking Arthur Weasley. "Arthur! Is Arturia alright? Has she woken up yet?" Sirius' voice escalated with worry.

"Sirius, Sirius… She'll be fine. She's still in a coma, but the doctors are positive that she'll make a full recovery. Just to be sure there aren't any adverse side effects from the Incantation they'll be keeping her under close observation for a day or two after she wakes up. The press is all over this as usual, so Arturia will be staying with us for a while, Amadea as well. You're welcome to stay as well, I'm sure we can find you a place to sleep. Oh, and before I forget I wanted to let you know I sent an owl to Harry telling him about everything that's happened. I'm sure he would like to know that you're back."

"Yes… I'm sure he'd like to." Sirius smiled, thanking Arthur with a brotherly pat on the shoulder. "And…well…Thank you, for everything."

"Anytime, Sirius. You're as much a member of the family as Arturia and Amadea are. There's more to family than just bloodlines and family trees, don't you forget."

"Of that I know all to well Arthur, all too well…"

* * *

Sirius made his way downstairs with Mr. Weasley at his side. From the other room Sirius could see Fred and George lounging on the couch, inseparable as always and no doubt up to their old antics. Sirius smiled to himself, everything had become so surreal, so wonderful again. It was as if the previous years had been a perpetual winter and now spring had finally arrived, bringing with it new beginnings. With a polite goodbye, Arthur excused himself with the intention of informing the elder sons in the Weasley clan of their younger brother's imminent return. The news of Fred's rebirth would no doubt come as a shock, but a pleasant one to be sure. And if Fred had come back…then was it possible that still others might return as well? Could Remus possibly return? And what about Lily and James? Sirius' heart swelled with possibilities.

Leaving the comfort of the Burrow behind, Sirius made his way outside. Before he went on his little escapade to St. Mungo's Sirius had one more matter to attend to. He had to talk to Amadea.

* * *

On a hillside by the Burrow, Amadea sat, gazing out at the countryside beyond. In the distance, she could vaguely make out a herd of deer grazing peacefully in a meadow, content and oblivious of the world around them. The sound of footsteps drew Amadea's attention from the deer and to the approaching figure of Sirius Black. "Arturia's alright," the ex-convict said, taking a seat next to her on the plush grass. "But I'm sure you already know that."

"I know. Thank you though." A moment of silence ensued. "I'm glad you're back Sirius," Amadea said after a while. "I can't speak for Arturia but I remember all too well that gleam in her eye; that sparkle that shone brighter than the North Star. It was there when she first met you, when you caught her eye. It vanished that day in the Ministry along with you into the depths of the Veil. I know that she'll be happier than ever to know that you're back. I am too, you were truly missed."

"Thank you Amadea, I really do appreciate it. But right now, I have to ask you something."

"What's that?" Amadea shifted her body slightly to face him better.

"Well," Sirius sighed, "I overheard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking about a vision you had. It dealt with the Great Hall in Hogwarts… What exactly did you see?"

"Well… When I first entered the Great Hall I remember being surrounded by several great orbs of light. And then, before my eyes, the orbs sort of transformed into the figures of long-lost friends and family. There was my Uncle Dumbledore, Fred, Moody, Snape, Hedwig, Tonks, and Remus… That's everyone I think. In my vision I talked with Uncle. He said that they were all coming back and that I would see them really soon."

"And in your vision, do you remember seeing anyone else? Anyone at all?"

Amadea crinkled her brow, deep in thought. "I don't think so… Except… Wait a minute, yes there were other people there too. Lily and James Potter were there. I spoke with them just before my vision ended."

A flame of hope sprung to life in Sirius' chest. Was is possible? Could Lily and James come back as well? "What did they say?" Sirius prompted, unable to contain the excitement he felt brewing fast within him. Amadea's next words were not quite was Sirius was expecting to hear.

"They said they wanted me to tell Harry that they love him and that they will see him someday, when it's his time to move on to the other side."

Just as quickly as the flame had been kindled, it had been blown out. A vast wave of sadness and anger seized Sirius at the implication behind Amadea's words. It was all too clear that Lily and James wouldn't be returning with the others. But why? If anyone deserved another chance at life it was Lily and James Potter. Ripped from a promising and bright future with their son Harry all because of some stupid prophecy. It just wasn't fair. It just didn't seem right. Sirius seethed, his had gripping his robe so hard, it began to shake.

"Anyways, that's what I remember," Amadea resumed the conversation, oblivious to the change in the man beside her. "They said they couldn't come back. I think I know why. When you sacrifice yourself, you give up the most precious gift you have-your life. Without their love, Harry would have died that night from the killing curse. When they sacrificed themselves they made a magical pact. In exchange for their souls Harry would be protected from Voldemort, which is why the killing curse backfired on him. And magical pacts like that…They can't be broken… I've also been thinking lately, about my vision. Out of everyone I saw, only Fred has returned. I'm sure they're back but where could they be? I don't know Sirius, what do you think?" Amadea turned to look at Sirius, her eyes filling with concern when she saw the pain and anger etched onto his face as plain as day. "Hey, are you okay?"

"…"

"Sirius?"

"What? Oh, no…I'm fine. Just thinking about Arturia is all." Sirius lied, attempting to quell the storm of emotions running rampant in his heart. "And don't you worry," Sirius attempted to direct Amadea's attention back to the matter at hand, "we'll find them. I've no doubt about that. By week's end I'm sure the whole gang will be reunited." Or at least most of the gang, Sirius added silently. Giving Amadea a brotherly hug, Sirius continued. "At any rate, I was thinking about paying your sister a visit."

"You're planning to do what? Sirius aren't you still a wanted man?"

"Yes, but when has that ever stopped me before?" Sirius smiled, some of his former bravado returning.

"Sirius, don't you realize how dangerous that is? What happens if you get caught and sent back to Azkaban?"

"Arturia is worth the risk."

"I'm not saying she isn't but seriously Sirius, use your head every once in a while. If you get caught, which you undoubtedly will, then everything that Arturia worked for, everything she risked life and limb to do will have been for naught. The reason Arturia brought you back was so that you both could be together again, not so you could go and get yourself locked up in Azkaban. You two have many happy years ahead of you, don't ruin that on some stupid impulse. I know you want to see her and you'll get your chance. For now you just have to be patient and be thankful that you still have each other. Things could have turned out very differently."

Much to his dismay, Sirius couldn't deny the truth in Amadea's words. His heart yearned to be at Arturia's side- to seek out his godson, Harry, and make up for all of the time they'd missed out on. Fate seemed to have a funny sense of humor, Sirius groused. Even after escaping Azkaban, Sirius still felt as if he were a prisoner.

"You're your Uncle's niece, no doubt about that," Sirius heaved a great sigh, forcing himself to his feet. "I suppose sometimes I just wish I could be there for people. Being cooped up like this all the time-it's enough to drive me mad."

"There will come a time Sirius and soon I hope, when you'll be able to romp around England again, free as you please. Uncle Dumbledore will see to it about getting your name cleared once and for all. And if anybody can pull it off, I know it will be him."

"There seems to be little that wizard can't do," Sirius agreed with a wry smile. "Hmmm… And I think I already know what my first act of freedom is going to be."

"To take Arturia out for a date on the town?"

"Well that too. I was also thinking of heading on down to the Ministry and peeing on Cornelius Fudge's leg. In my animagus form of course." Sirius added hastily, noting the horrified look on Amadea's face. With that said, the ex-convict turned to leave, some of the old Marauder shining through on his careworn face.

* * *

Honestly, Amadea would never be able to fathom that man, or why her sister loved him so. To be sure Sirius Black was a good and loyal man, but sometimes she had trouble understanding his slightly offbeat sense of humor. Kicking a small pebble as she strolled down the cobblestone roadway, Amadea looked up to see Fred and George sitting beneath an old oak tree in the distance, tinkering with some new product or other. Some things, Amadea smiled, never changed. A calm breeze danced lazily around her, caressing her body. The sight of Ginny, sitting alone on a hillside perpendicular to the road she was walking upon gave Amadea pause. The young Weasley appeared to be plucking the petals off absentmindedly from an unfortunate flower. Clearly, something was amiss.

"You alright Ginny?" Amadea approached the girl, taking a seat beside her on the cool earthen grass.

"Yeah, just a little sad I suppose," Ginny's voice came out in a somber whisper, barely audible over the gust of the wind.

"Well, what's wrong?"

"Nothing really. I just miss someone."

"Hmmm, can I guess?"

"It doesn't really matter." Ginny replied with a forlorn smile. "But go ahead anyway."

"Alright then…" Amadea furrowed her brow, pretending to be deep thought, hand on her chin. "Neville?"

"No."

"Nearly Headless Nick?"

"No." Ginny laughed.

"Okay then… Oh I know! You miss Snape don't you?"

"Ew, no!" Ginny snorted and let out a laugh, making Amadea smile. "It… It's Harry." Ginny added sheepishly, her cheeks as red as her hair.

"I understand. I know how it feels to miss someone Ginny," Amadea smiled sympathetically. "I'm sure he misses you just as much. Don't worry, he'll be here soon enough. Then you'll get to see him all you want."

"Thank you Amadea, it means a lot to me." Drawing her knees to her chest in an attempt to ward off the chill breeze, the young witch dropped the now petal-less flower to the ground. "I guess it's hard for me to open up to people sometimes. I mean, it's embarrassing to discuss things like this with my parents because, well you know… And if I went to my brothers about it, I'd never hear the end of it. Fred and George especially." Ginny rolled her eyes in overt disdain. "What I'm trying to say is, I've never really had a sister to talk to."

"Well, consider me like a sister. I am and will always be here to listen to you." Amadea gave the younger girl a sisterly tousle on the head, ruffling her already wind blown hair even more.

"I know, I'm glad of it. And now you're just up the road from me. It's exciting!"

"It is! Isn't it?"

"It is. I'm really happy."

A loud bang drew the two girls' attention to the aforementioned oak tree, which was now partially on fire. The twins had apparently been testing out the prototype for a new and improved version of their wild-fire wiz-bangs. Unfortunately as they had just found out however, the prototype, new as it was, was by no means an improved version and so had exploded in George's face; leaving both twins singed and soot-covered and portions of the tree on fire. It took all of Amadea and Ginny's resolve to stifle their giggles as they watched the twins scramble about, frantically trying to put the fire out before any significant damage was done. "Aquamenhi!" An exasperated Fred cried out, when his wand refused to produce any water. "Aquamenhi! Oh bloody hell shoot out some water already!"

"It's not Aquamenhi you dolt! It's aguamenti! Aguamenti!" George screamed back, his own jet of water doing little to douse the flaming tree.

"Aguamenti, I knew that!"

Several minutes and subsequently several spells later, Fred and George had managed to conquer the raging inferno much to the chagrin and amusement of Amadea and Ginny who had been quite content to merely watch the spectacle. Becoming aware of the sound of their laughter now that the crisis had been averted, George looked over at the distant, yet unmistakable figures of Amadea and Ginny. For a moment his and Amadea's eyes locked, each drinking in the appearance of each other; the one a blond, blue-eyed beauty, the other a handsome, albeit dirt and soot covered, young man. His blackened face and fiery red hair giving him the appearance of a piece of coal that had caught fire.

Amadea swore she could stare into those sky blue eyes for the rest of eternity. The world could crumble and decay all around her for all she cared. For her entire world lay within those eyes and those eyes alone. Then, reality setting in, Amadea looked down quickly, turning her full attention to a small beetle which was scuttling contentedly along the hillside.

Noticing the change in demeanor of her companion, Ginny inquired if anything was wrong.

"N-Nothing," Amadea managed to choke out, feigning extreme interest in the actions of the beetle. "Hey, come check out this beetle, it kind of looks Reeta Skeeter's animagus, don't you think?"

Refusing to take the bate, Ginny pressed on. "You sure?"

Amadea nodded, the blush in her cheeks betraying her.

"You like him," Ginny grinned. "You like George!"

"N-No. He's a… a friend."

"So? Just because he's your friend doesn't mean you can't like him." Ginny stared Amadea down, the young girl's perseverance eventually winning out.

Knowing when she had been beaten, Amadea sighed. If Ginny had been straight with her, then the least she could do was tell her the truth as well. Amadea owed Ginny that much at least. "Alright… I like George."

"Really?" Fred shouted as he apparated behind Amadea with a loud pop, causing both girls to nearly jump out of their skin. "Hey George, Amadea is bonkers for you!"

"FRED!!!" In a fit of rage and acute embarrassment, Amadea flung her shoe at Fred, catching him square on the nose. Giving Fred no time to retaliate and desperately wishing she could evaporate into thin air, Amadea stormed back to the Burrow to find Mrs. Weasley busily preparing supper in the kitchen.

"I'm going to visit Arturia," Amadea said matter-of-factly even as she grabbed a handful of floo-powder and made her way over to the fireplace.

"Alright dear. Dinner will be ready in an hour."

"I… I'll eat there."

Mrs. Weasley looked up from cutting vegetables, raising an eyebrow. "What did the twins do now?"

"All I'm going to say is that Fred will be coming in soon with a bloody nose and the imprint of a shoe on his face."

At that moment, Amadea saw George dash into the kitchen. Catching sight of her, George made a direct beeline for the fireplace. Still suffering from an acute sense of embarrassment Amadea threw the floo-powder to the ground and cried "St. Mungo's!" before either George could reach her or the exasperated Mrs. Weasley could formulate a reply to her odd response.

Partially shoeless, Amadea made her way through the teeming masses of doctors, patients, and visitors to the elevator that would take her to Arturia's room. Although there was the possibility that George might attempt to follow her into the hospital, Amadea sincerely doubted that he would and for this brief escape, Amadea was doubly grateful. She had always wanted to tell George of her… feelings for him but understandably under more romantic circumstances. And well… How it had all unraveled had been anything but romantic.

Another passenger in the elevator- a slightly balding man of middling stature kept staring back and forth at Amadea's shoeless foot and the elevator floor in apparent confusion. Noticing this and understandably not in any mood to deal with the opinions of a complete stranger, whatever they may have been, Amadea spoke, "Lost it when I shoved it up the ass of the last person who got on my nerves. Most unfortunate. Although I suppose I do still have the other one, yes?"

The petrified man scrambled out of the elevator on the next floor up, much to Amadea's amusement.

When at last the elevator reached Arturia's floor, Amadea disembarked. Finding her sister's room with ease, Amadea entered thinking she had strayed into the Amazon. Plants and get-well flowers of every kind imaginable littered the tiny hospital room, giving it every appearance of a jungle. Smiling, Amadea pulled out her wand and proceeded to water the plants. Glancing over towards the bed, Amadea saw Arturia still in the throes of a deep sleep. It would take a while for her to recover.


	4. Bluebirds and Wet Dogs

Many apologies for the late update and thank you so much for all of your patience. My sister and I are currently in the midst of college and a few other stories (A Hierarchy to Kill For) but we'll try our best to update more regularly from here on out. That said, we hope you enjoy this next installment of out story! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

* * *

Amadea mused, watching the prone form of her sister slumber. All in all Arturia had been very fortunate, suffering only minor cuts and lacerations. Amadea knew that the Forbidden Incantation was as unpredictable as it was dangerous; Arturia could have lost a limb or several limbs for that matter just as easily as she could have lost her life. The fact that she had come out nearly unscathed was almost as remarkable a feat as bringing Sirius and the others back from the dead. Nevertheless, the battle was not yet over. The first storm may have blown over, but Amadea knew that another, stronger storm was brewing.

Naturally, Arturia's little stunt had attracted the attention of the wizarding media. When word got around that a young witch had resurrected Sirius Black and several others by way of the Forbidden Incantations all of the leeches from the Daily Prophet had descended upon Amadea and Arturia's humble abode, forcing Amadea to retreat to the safety of the Burrow. Like bloodhounds on the chase, the swarm had completely surrounded St. Mungos; each vying for a glimpse of the 'animi cupitor*,' as Arturia had been recently dubbed.

Glancing out the window, Amadea scowled. Rita Skeeter's recognizable figure stood at the head of the crowd; the alpha female leading her pack of voracious wolves on the hunt. With a roll of her eyes and a flick of her wand, Amadea drew the blinds of the room shut. "Privacy at last," Amadea sighed. Sure it was ignorant bliss but at this point Amadea was more than happy to embrace ignorance.

* * *

Arturia dreamt… Basking in the comforting rays of the sun, Arturia nuzzled closer to Sirius, content to remain cradled in his arms for the rest of eternity. Some remote part of Arturia recognized that what she was experiencing was merely a fantasy dreamt up by her weary mind. And yet, another, more sentimental side of the young witch clung to this dream, clung to it with every fiber of resolve she held left within her.

Arturia held no delusions, she knew full well that she'd have to awaken from this dreamscape at some point. It wasn't so much the moment of awakening that unnerved Arturia, but what she would awaken to that she found herself dreading. She'd already lost Sirius once and Arturia didn't know if she had it in her heart to lose him once again. At least here she had some semblance of Sirius to hold onto.

"You're a foolish girl, Arturia Dumbledore." Arturia gave a start at the sound of Sirius' voice, uncharacteristically tainted with spite and anger though it was.

"Sirius?" Craning her neck upwards at Sirius' sudden outburst, where Sirius should have been Arturia's confused gaze only met air. Overhead the sunny sky had become overcast; dark storm clouds were gathering over the formerly peaceful meadow.

A strong wind hailed from the east, carrying with it the sound of Sirius' disembodied voice. "You could have had anything. Could have been a great auror given the proper training and an adequate amount of time. But instead you forsook all of that - your future, your sister, all for one man, all for me… Now you have only your own guilt and shame to wallow in. Now, you are truly alone, my Arturia!" All at once the terrestrial earth seemed to vanish from beneath Arturia's feet and the ground consumed her.

Arturia seemed to fall out of time; her body plummeting ever further into the dark chasm for what seemed like ages. With a sick sensation in her gut, Arturia both dreaded and prayed for the sensation of falling to cease. Then, all at once she was no longer falling endlessly down, but standing before the Veil once more, gazing in dread at the lifeless curtains that had taken Sirius from this world. For a moment the curtains seemed to flutter as if caught in a phantom breeze, reaching out towards her as if to carry her away to the realm beyond. The sound of pained moans and muffled sobs assaulted Arturia's senses, overwhelming her. Arturia reflexively stumbled backwards away from the Veil, unwilling to get too close and risk being dragged from this world never to return.

A voice arose from the chorus of moans and groans, sending a pang of dread throughout her being. The voice was a plea, a prayer for salvation; the voice of a condemned man. But what got to her the most was the fact that the voice was calling out to her by name. "Arturia…"

With apprehension Arturia stood rooted in place while the voice drew ever closer. "Arturia! Arturia!" The voice grew in volume until it seemed to attain a life of it's own, assuming a physical form right before her very eyes. And indeed it had, for now the figure of a man had manifested on the other side of the Veil. Hazel eyes met Arturia's green irises - the figure was Sirius Black.

With a pang of dread in her gut Arturia wondered if this was a sign, a premonition of sorts that no matter what she did, Sirius would forever be beyond her reach. Ever since he'd passed, Arturia had felt his presence, but each and every time it had been weak and fleeting, as if he was with her but always one step ahead. Fate it seemed, was determined to keep a permanent barrier between the two lovers.

"Sirius?" Arturia gazed in wonder at the solemn look on Sirius' face, the same haunted look he'd worn when he had recounted to her the death of Lily and James Potter so many years ago. But what rocked the young witch to her core the most was the utter lifelessness of his eyes; completely devoid of any soul.

"Sirius," she repeated, "are you…?"

"…" Without a word, Sirius raised a lean arm and pointed with long, boney fingers downward. Allowing her gaze to trail down the length of Sirius' arm, Arturia couldn't help but utter a startled cry. At the foot of the Veil lay the corpse of Sirius, his lifeless eyes raised towards her in supplication.

Tearing her gaze away from the body of her love, Arturia could no longer see the apparition of Sirius beyond the Veil. Only the restless fluttering curtains and moans of the deceased remained. Once again, Arturia found herself alone.

* * *

Amadea spun around to hear her sister give a blood-curdling scream. She ran over to her, afraid something was wrong. "Where is he?" Arturia looked around, her panic filled orbs scanning the room frantically. "Where am I? What happened? Amadea… What's going on?" Hysterical, Arturia starred confusedly at the beige-colored hospital walls and the hospital door just beyond her bed, half expecting, half hoping that Sirius would walk into the room at any moment and whisk her away from this place. If Sirius were alive again then surely he would be here, by her side. If Sirius wasn't here then could that mean…that the Forbidden Incantations had failed? Had the past few hours merely been the workings of a delirium induced nightmare? What in the world was going on? The last memory she could recall prior to waking up was the warmth of Sirius' hand against hers as they were thrown from the Veil and back into this world. Had something gone wrong in the transition from the realm of the dead to the land of the living? Head in a whirl, Arturia turned towards her sister. "Amadea, what happened?"

"Arturia, calm down please! You're hysterical!" Amadea tried to restrain her sister from trashing about, fearing she might do herself further harm.

"Where am I?"

"Arturia stop it. I'll tell you if you calm down." Arturia felt her heart rate slow down as she allowed Amadea to set her back onto her pillow. "You're at St. Mungos."

"Why?"

"The Forbidden Incantations." Amadea looked at her sister, giving her a keen look. "Remember? You tried to save Sirius?" Arturia looked up at the ceiling, quiet, dreading her sister's reaction. Instead however, Amadea merely sighed and said with a feigned attempt at a smile, "He's back Arturia… You brought him back."

"I did?" Arturia shot up in bed, her eyes alight.

"Yeah… But why Arturia…? I mean, out of everything you had coming for you, you could've lost it. I thought I'd lost you when Sirius brought you back to our house completely lifeless and covered in blood. You didn't even tell me you were going to try to try the Forbidden Incantations." Amadea bit her lip, clearly upset; the anger and frustration she felt written clear as day upon her countenance. "I know you love him so much, but you're my sister and if I ever lost you, to me it would be like losing a piece of the world. How would you have felt if I attempted the Forbidden Incantations for someone I loved? You would've been furious with me… Arturia… You're my sister and I love you to death. You scared me… Whatever you did when you brought Sirius back to life also caused a chain reaction of sorts…and a few others returned to life as a result." Arturia looked over, a bewildered and disbelieving look on her face. "Fred is back, so is Uncle and I think Moody is back as well as Snape, Remus and Tonks." Amadea paused to briefly gesture at the window with her shoulder. "Right now the media is outside. They're going to try to bring you down Arturia, they're going to fabricate and shape your story to their own ends. Arturia, we're going to go through a storm of insanity these next few weeks. Thankfully however, we'll be staying with the Weasley family until this all blows over. And as long as we have each other, I'm confident we can weather this storm just like we have all the others."

"I see." Was all Arturia could muster at the moment, her head struggling to soak in everything Amadea had just told her. She understood the anger that her sister held inside her. Amadea was right; Arturia would've been mortified if her little sister would have tried to bring back George using the Forbidden Incantations and even more devastated if she were to lose Amadea as a result. They were everything to each other because they knew the other as one of the only things they'd ever have in life. Amadea and Arturia had been orphaned early on in life until their Uncle had taken them under his wing, giving them a place to stay at Hogwarts as they grew up. They had befriended many others in their days at Hogwarts, but they were undoubtedly each other's closest friend and confident; they were sisters through and through. Arturia's mind wandered from memories of days past and back to the present. "Listen, Amadea… I- I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I know I missed Sirius but there was no reason I should have put my life on the line the way I did because in reality I was risking much more than my life. I realize this now. All those months I mourned the loss of Sirius, I cast you aside and allowed my own grief and bitterness to eat away at both of our lives. Big sisters are supposed to be the strong ones, the ones who take care of their little sisters, support them, help them grow, love them like only big sisters can… But all these years I haven't been the big sister you deserve. But I promise, from here on out, come what may that is going to change. I'm going to take care of you and not the other way around. Amadea, I love you so much. I know I can be a little headstrong sometimes but I would never willingly leave you, not now, not ever. You're my little sis and I wouldn't change that for the world."

"Arturia…" Amadea fought to keep tears from bubbling up in her eyes. "I-I love you so much, big sister!" Unable to stem the torrent of tears any longer Amadea embraced her sister in a fierce hug, afraid to let go as if this was the last chance she'd ever get to hold her sister again. It was a moment where no words were necessary and where emotions spoke plainly for what words could not possibly express. Stroking her little sister's hair in comfort, Arturia allowed a few tears of her own to join the ones Amadea had let fall onto the hospital sheets. For a few minutes the two sisters remained like this, reluctantly parting only when Amadea had regained some of her composure.

"So…" Arturia said timidly after a brief awkward silence, "I'm guessing that Sirius is going to have to go back for a trial…"

"Yeah, we're pretty sure he'll have to," Amadea snuffled. "The Ministry still believes him to be a mass-murderer and Azkaban escapee, so he'll probably have to stand trial to clear his name."

"I hope it works out alright for him."

"It will. They'll probably use Verita Serum on him this time and once they find out that he's innocent I'm sure they'll overlook the whole breaking out of Azkaban bit."

"I'm sure of it… He is, like you said, innocent after all." Amadea nodded in ascent. "I'll go get the nurse, they'll probably want to check up on you now that you're awake."

"Okay."

Amadea walked out of the room, making her way over to the nurse's station where she found a nurse catching up on some paperwork. "Excuse me," Amadea called to the nurse, "but my sister just woke up. The doctor said to notify him when she woke up."

The nurse looked up from her stack of papers, smiling. "Ah, you're Amadea Dumbledore right? I'll get the doctor to have a peek at your sister. He's a tad busy at the moment, you know…with the media."

"Understood." Amadea grimaced. It seemed the bloody media just didn't know when to call it quits.

"How is Arturia feeling? Is she in any form of pain?"

"She's awake and not in any form of pain, so yes, I'm assuming my sister is okay."

"Good. Speaking of the doctor, here he comes." Amadea looked up to see the doctor; he wiped a layer of sweat off of his brow with a worn looking handkerchief and walked up to Amadea.

"Sorry. Had to deal with the bloody press." He said by way of greeting, shaking Amadea's hand with a firm grip. "Errr…" With a bemused look on his face, the doctor took note of Amadea's shoeless foot. To his credit however, he refrained from commenting on Amadea's apparently unique fashion sense and turned his mind to more pressing matters; he had a patient to tend to after all.

"It's alright."

"Ah, yes… You're Amadea, correct? How is your sister doing? Is everything alright?"

"Not to worry. Arturia's fine. She just woke up a little while ago."

"Already? Is she coherent? Has she spoken to you at all?"

"A little, you can go in and check on her now. I'll sit in there if you don't mind."

"Not at all." The doctor smiled. "You're her sister, part of the family." Joined by the good doctor, Amadea reentered the room to find Arturia sitting up in bed, staring out the window at the crowd of reporters. "You're awake." The doctor said smiling, drawing the curtain closed with a flick of his wand. "I'm Dr. Jarvis Hanley." Arturia smiled softly and shook his hand. "Don't mind if I take a look at you?"

"Go for it Doctor." Jarvis' green eyes flashed as a bright smile lit up his handsome features. Holding his wand aloft, he went through the basic medical procedures, taking care not to jostle the young witch too much. "Well then, I must say you're one lucky witch Ms. Dumbledore. Everything seems to check out. I'm guessing you're a bit weak still and no doubt you're more than a little sore, but those can easily be remedied given the appropriate amount of time and rest. Why don't you try and get a little bit of shut eye. I know you just woke up and you might not feel like sleeping but your body desperately needs it to recover."

"I will Doctor, thank you." Jarvis smiled and shook both of their hands again before taking his leave.

"Are you hungry?" Amadea asked,.

Arturia shook her head in reply. "No, actually I'm just unbelievably tired. Funny, considering I just slept half of my life away and-why are you wearing only one shoe? Did the gnomes at the Burrow steal it again. Bloody creatures can be such pests sometimes." Arturia turned a sleepy gaze on her sister.

"Err… Well…" Amadea blushed, having almost forgotten her current shoeless state. It's a rather long story and you look awfully tired. Perhaps I'd better tell you later. You heard the doctor after all; sleep's the best medicine."

"Alright, but when I wake up I expect a full explanation Amadea." Amadea smiled softly as she watched Arturia fall back into a deep sleep, thankful that her sister had been too tired to press the matter further. "Dodged that bullet…" Heaving a content sigh Amadea sank back into the reclining chair and soon drifted off to join her sister in the land of dreams.

* * *

It was well after midnight when Amadea woke up. Rubbing her eyes, she turned her head to the right to see Arturia still sleeping peacefully. Scribbling a quick note to her sister, Amadea quietly eased her cramped and aching body out of the chair and apparated back to the Burrow. Stifling a yawn, Amadea removed her remaining shoe and both socks from her feet and walked outside, relishing the crisp grass underneath her feet. Making her way to the small stream nearby, Amadea plopped down on a flat, mossy rock and dipped her toes into the icy cold water. She sighed, tracing the outline of her reflection in the water. She was tired beyond belief, her brief nap at St. Mungos had only seemed to tire her further. Weary as Amadea was though, she wasn't quite ready to return to the Burrow. More than likely, the Weasley family were all asleep and tucked into bed right now but Amadea didn't want to risk an encounter with either of the Weasley twins at the moment. After the 'shoe incident' of earlier that day she wasn't at all prepared to see them just yet. What must George think of her now? She like to think that she had had a chance with him before but now…now Amadea wasn't so sure. She had just broken George's twin brother's nose with her shoe after all. A soft ruffling noise drew Amadea out of her reverie. The faint outline of a tall, fire-haired boy joined her reflection in the still water of the creek, causing her to practically jump out of her skin. Amadea's heart leapt into her throat. Of all the people she could have run into, why, why did it have to be _him_. The one person she dreaded and wanted to see the most.

"Sorry to startle you…I…just wanted to return the shoe that you threw at Fred earlier." Try as she might, Amadea couldn't conceal her blush as she turned to face George. Kneeling next to her on the ground, George slid the shoe onto her foot. "This reminds me of a muggle fairy tale…Cinderella…where the prince puts the glass slipper on her foot and it fits perfectly." He smiled, taking hold of her foot in his hand he took out his wand and tapped the front part of her shoe, turning it into a glass slipper. Amadea smiled and bit her lip nervously in anticipation. She watched his hand move from her foot to her face, his hand caressing her cheek as he kissed her softly.

* * *

The sun streamed lazily through the hospital window, casting it's glittering rays over Arturia's prone form, recalling her from slumber's tender caress. Stretching she rolled over to the side to come face to face with the bottom of a white lab coat. Following the lining of the coat up to the beaming face of it's owner, Doctor Jarvis Hanley from the day before. "Good morning Miss Dumbledore."

"Morning Doctor." Arturia gave a drowsy smile.

"I have got some good news and bad news. Want me to start in alphabetical order with the bad?"

"Sure." Arturia looked at him patiently.

"The bad news is, the media is still outside trying to kill themselves to get a peak at you."

"Oh… Well, no surprise there I guess."

"Unfortunately not… The good news however, is that you can go home today. Mr. Weasley is here to take you back. Whenever you're ready to go you may leave, but by all means take your time. There's absolutely no rush, so don't worry about leaving until you're absolutely ready. I'm glad you made a safe and well recovery. Just be careful and try to avoid any strenuous activity for a few days. You're wounds may be healed on the outside, but on the inside your body's still trying to recover."

"Thank you Doctor I'll take it easy for a while. Take care." Arturia waited for the doctor to leave the room before she dared get out of bed. Grimacing, she got up slowly, a little sore still and proceeded to don her jeans, knee-high boots and a simple black cotton t-shirt that Amadea had the foresight to leave behind for her. Butterflies danced in her stomach. It was funny and perhaps more than a little ironic that a woman of her nature could brave death and all his minions to bring back the man she loved and yet when it came down to the mere prospect of talking with the same man she couldn't help but quake in her boots. As soon as she stepped foot into the Burrow, Arturia knew that she'd have to encounter Sirius at some point, of that Arturia was certain. What she didn't know however, was the reaction Sirius would have upon seeing her? Would he be angry at her? Happy? Relieved? Overwhelmed? A little bit of everything? Arturia's mind was racing with so many thoughts that she didn't notice Mr. Weasley holding his coat over his arms, waiting patiently for her in hallway just outside her room.

"Are you ready?" Startled, Arturia whirled around towards the sound of Mr. Weasley's voice.

Embarrassed, Arturia let out a small laugh and shook her head. "Sorry, you scared me for a second there Mr. Weasley."

"It's okay, and please call me Arthur. No need to be professional, you're a part of the Weasley family now. Come, come, I'm sure Amadea, Sirius, and the rest of the gang are excited to know that you'll coming home today." Arturia smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her out of the room to her safe haven; the place she would be calling home for quite some time to come.

* * *

"Hurry, hurry!" Mrs. Weasley said, slurring the last hurry with great annunciation. She took the fresh food out of their oven with a flick of her wand, while Amadea busied herself, spreading icing on a freshly baked chocolate cake with the words, 'Welcome Back Arturia!' written in red frosting.

Outside on the lawn, free from the turmoil of the kitchen, Sirius found himself in a different sort of turmoil. Stopping near the trunk of an old and gnarled tree Sirius sighed. Pacing back and forth like some sort of caged animal was becoming a vast hobby of his. Day and night, when he became restless or burdened by worries and cares he resorted pacing back and forth. Really, it was the one thing that seemed to help clear his mind. Once again, thoughts of Arturia were one of the things first and foremost on his mind. Any minute now, Sirius knew Arturia would be returning to the Burrow with Mr. Weasley. He knew that he, of all people should be there to welcome her back from St. Mungos but damn'it he just could muster the courage to face her just yet. Truth be told, Sirius didn't know how to react; he was nervous when he shouldn't be, he was scared when he needed to be strong. He had seen her so many times before but he was so excited, so overjoyed, he couldn't contain himself. Sirius felt like they were about to go on their very first date together and perhaps they were; it would after all be the very first date of his new life.

With a loud pop, Arturia and Mr. Weasley apparated back to the Burrow. Mr. Weasley opened up the kitchen door, ushering Arturia into the room and the outstretched arms of Mrs. Weasley. "Oh! We're all so glad to have you back dear!" Mrs. Weasley smiled, pulling out of the motherly hug, only for Arturia to be tackled by Amadea in a sisterly embrace.

"Sister, I missed you!"

"So have I Amadea." Arturia smiled, giving her younger sibling a tight squeeze.

"I really was so happy when I knew you were okay."

"I'm glad we're all okay now…" Arturia returned her sister's smile.

"Come, we have food ready, I'll take you're stuff up for you." Mr. Weasley said, an affable twinkle in his eye. "This way now, I'll show you to your room." Arturia nodded, following Mr. Weasley to her bedroom on the second floor. "Here you are then. This will be your bedroom for as long as you like. Amadea's bedroom is the one across the hall from you."

"Thank you so much Mr. Wea-Arthur. I'm just going to unpack my bag really quick and then I'll be right down." Once Mr. Weasley had left her, Arturia proceeded to open up her suitcase, muttering an incantation as her clothing and belongings were packed themselves away neatly.

The neutral toned wood reflected the sunlight that shone from her window, casting a blurred reflection of her figure on the finely polished surface. On an impulse, Arturia made her way to the large window in her room that overlooked the yard and the hills and forests beyond the horizon and that's when she saw him, pacing in the shade of an old elm tree. Arturia's heart quickened, her breathing grew rapid and she froze. Arturia had to get to him, but her feet wouldn't move. It was as if she'd been hit by a stunning spell. Her mind screamed at her to move, to run to Sirius but her body had plans of it's own. Fortunately, Arturia's involuntary paralysis only lasted for a brief moment more. The next moment, Arturia was off like a light, taking the stairs two at a time.

"Artu-" Amadea was cut off at the foot of the stairs as her sister bounded past her, nearly taking her out in the process.

"Sorry Amadea!" Arturia called to her stunned sister over her shoulder, not bothering to stop until she'd cleared the door leading to the outside. True to form, she found Sirius still pacing to and fro. Upon hearing the front door slam shut, Sirius ceased his pacing and looked towards the source of the disturbance. His gaze met hers, his blue eyes with her emerald colored orbs. Needing no invitation, Arturia ran towards him, enveloping him in her arms. Underneath the elm tree, a comfortable silence grew around them. The wind blew as leaves danced around them lazily, the birds singing a song of their reunion. Arturia felt hot tears well up in her eyes as Sirius parted the hug partially to wipe a stray tear from her cheek. Her right hand grasped the cuff of his shirt, while the she ran the fingers of her other hand down the lining of his chest. She pressed her forehead against his and breathed steadily. "You smell like a dog." Arturia said quietly to him.

Sirius let out a soft chuckle and kissed her forehead. Taking her chin by the end of his left hand, he pulled her gaze up to his. "Well, considering I was dead for several years, I guess I could smell worse." He laughed again as he cupped his hands around her face and pulled her into a soft, yet passionate kiss.

"Oh Sirius!" She hugged him as he spun her around. The content and happiness had been brought back into both lover's lives by something that could've cost so much grief and sadness.

"I'm so happy to have you back my love." Sirius breathed, looking at her.

"Me too Sirius…Me too…"

"Sorry to uh…interrupt your reunion," Fred cut in, smirking, "but Mom says everything is ready."

Sirius smiled, turning to Arturia, he laced his hand into hers, leading her into the Burrow for the first time in several years. This was the first day that they'd finally be together forever.

"Sirius…" a familiar voice resounded from behind Sirius. Sirius turned to face Harry, the godson he loved as his very own son. Sirius' eyes opened wide as saucers.

"Harry, my boy!" Tears brimmed in Harry's eyes, threatening to take over as he tackled his godfather in a fierce hug. Arturia smiled, watching the tender moment play out before her eyes.

"I thought I'd lost you forever like I had mom and dad. I-I really thought I'd never see you again. Sirius…"

"Harry… You never really did truly lose me," Sirius stroked his godson's hair affectionately. "Even after I passed on to the other side I kept watch over you from up above. I could never leave you my boy. Not even in death."

"But how exactly did you come back? Mr. Weasley didn't really mention how in his letter."

"It's a…rather long story Harry. One perhaps best saved for another day. Suffice it to say that I'm back and here with you once more. Oh, and there's someone I'd like for you to meet Harry, someone very special. Harry, I'd like you to meet Arturia, Arturia Dumbledore; my love and the woman responsible for bringing me back."

Harry turned to face Arturia, hugging her closely. "Thank you," Harry said simply, "for bringing my godfather back."

"It was my honor." Arturia said, embracing him. Hand in hand with Arturia and with one arm draped protectively over Harry's shoulder, Sirius led the way back into the Burrow all smiles.

"Took you long enough!" Fred said as the trio made their way into the dining room at long last. Mrs. Weasley tapped his hand, flashing him a warning glare with her eyes. Fred smiled and let out a soft chuckle, clearly not intimidated.

Amadea smiled, watching as Sirius, Arturia and Harry took their seats at the lively dinner table. The whole family was almost together again. Soon she hoped, her Uncle, Remus, Tonks, Moody, and Snape would join them to make their family whole once more. Amadea knew that her Uncle had many things to attend to. Personal things he had to solve before Sirius went to trial. Remus and Tonks were busy settling down in their new home and getting reacquainted with their son Teddy. Lord only knew what Snape and Moody were up to, but Amadea felt certain that they would grace them with their presence soon enough. In addition to Sirius' upcoming trial, Amadea also knew that Atruria would be hearing from the Ministry very soon regarding her use of the Forbidden Incantations. She could only hope and pray that her sister wouldn't have to stand trial as well.

No one knew what was going to happen, but each and every one of them was preparing for the impact that they knew was sure to come, each unaware that a new and deadly war was brewing in their midst.

* * *

Lips pursed in concentration, Amadea sketched a nest of baby bluebirds who had taken up residence on the ledge of her windowsill. Amadea smiled contentedly at the scruffy little peeps, wondering what it must be like waking up in a brand new and exciting world. Suddenly Amadea's vision went pitch black. A pair of hands were covering her eyes. "Hmmm… From my observations, I believe that it is George." Amadea smiled, turning around to see him sitting on her bed, grinning. She smiled and sat down on the bed beside George, setting her drawing tablet and utensils aside. Amadea curled up next to George, resting her head against his chest. The butterflies grew in her stomach, until she felt as if she would burst open. George ran his fingers through her hair, kissing the top of her head contentedly. Amadea smiled to herself, for now she had an answer to her previous question. Now she knew what it was like for those baby birds, waking up to a whole new world filled with untold promises and dreams. That's how she felt every time she looked into George's eyes. Closing her eyes, Amadea allowed herself to drift off, in complete and utter bliss.

* * *

Arturia found herself sitting on the edge of the small stream on the Weasley property, bathing her feet in the cool, crisp water. Nearby, Sirius sat on a blanket with their picnic supplies, content to watch her kick the water gently. With her hand, Arturia sneakily took some water into her palm and flung it at the unsuspecting Sirius. "Hey! Wait a second!" With a mischievous grin, Sirius leapt to the creek-side and splashed Arturia relentlessly with wave after wave of water. Giggling, Arturia protectively guarded her face with her hand in an attempt to ward off the most of the waves. Sirius laughed as he wrapped his arms around Arturia and dragged her into the creek, tumbling in himself in the process.

Arturia squealed, freezing from the temperature of the water. "Not fair!" Arturia shivered as Sirius hugged her.

"How does it feel? Now you can smell like a wet dog too!" Sirius let out a laugh as Arturia grimaced.

"You're evil." She gave him a playful glare, splashing him in the face. Sirius grinned happily and Arturia couldn't help but grin along with him. This was the Sirius she knew. The young Sirius that was always the jokester, Arturia laughed and sighed. And speaking of jokesters and tricks, Arturia had a joke of her own. Kicking Sirius' legs out from under him, Arturia dunked Sirius beneath the surface of the now murky creek water.

"That's just wrong." Sirius sputtered as he resurfaced.

"Exactly." Arturia grinned, pulling herself out.

"No, not yet." Sirius grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back in, kissing her. "Okay, you can get out now." Arturia giggled and got out, helping Sirius out of the cold water. Wrapping the picnic blanket around her, Arturia took off up the hill. "Hey! Wait a minute, that's not fair!" Arturia laughed.

"Too slow, my love!" Arturia glanced over her shoulder just as Sirius morphed into his dog form and shook himself dry. Sticking her tongue out at Padfoot, Arturia raced inside the Burrow and on up to her room, leaving a trail of water in the hall and up the stairs much to the dismay of Mrs. Weasley. Drying herself off and changing into new clothes, Arturia walked downstairs to find Sirius already dry and waiting for her.

"You're lucky," she pouted, "I have to wait several hours for my hair to dry."

Sirius smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Well, I have an advantage, even if I do smell like a wet dog afterwards." Arturia grinned; giving him a small Eskimo kiss. The family owl much to the misfortune of the two lovers, chose that moment to slam into the nearby window, startling them and ruining their romantic moment.

Amadea sprinted down the stairs at the sound of the bang and opened the door, picking up the stunned owl. "It's for you Arturia," Amadea said, setting the owl on the table.

Arturia opened the letter up, knowing full well what it's contents contained before she even read a single word. "It says…" she scanned the letter quickly, skimming it over and over again. "It says…

"_Ms. Arturia Dumbledore,_

_The Ministry of Magic has been informed of your use of the Forbidden Incantations preformed over the course of a week ago with the intention to bring back the notorious mass-murderer Sirius Black. As the Forbidden Incantations as you well know are banned by Wizarding law, we will be keeping you under surveillance by the personal recommendation of Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt. An agent from the Ministry will therefore be dispatched within the next few hours for this purpose. If the agent believes at any time that you are in violation of __any__ Wizarding law no matter how minor, then you shall be placed under arrest and made to stand trial. Since you were successful in the carrying out of this Forbidden Spell, you will be kept under surveillance by this agent for the next year. With that said, Sirius Black will have to stand trial for his crimes, this Friday at one o' clock sharp, with the intention that if he be found guilty, he be sent back to Azkaban for life. The trial shall be conducted using Verita Serum. Hoping you are doing well, Rumilda Hopkirk." _

Sirius looked at Arturia intently, hugging her tightly. "It'll be alright." He said, kissing the top of her head. "I promise." They knew that the storm was coming, and they were ready for impact.

* * *

*animi cupitor - seeker of souls


End file.
